The Day After Valentine's
by mirrorlight31
Summary: Logan and Marie have a disagreement one Valentine's Day, so they end up having to celebrate after. This is a one chapter story so it's COMPLETE!


Title: The Day After Valentine's

Author: Cassandra Lee

Email: cassandralee1120atyahoo.com

Rating: PG13

Pairing: Wolverine and Rogue

Archive: DDFH, WRFA, and FF.net

A/N: I love Feedback!! This was my first completed fic ever but I'm just now posting it here on FF.net

============

Marie woke up with a smile on her face. She started to remember how her and Logan had spent the night before. Just thinking about the things Logan did to her sent shivers down Marie's spine. She rolled over to face Logan who was still asleep on his side facing the other direction. Marie stared at Logan's muscular back, letting her eyes wonder down until where the sheets started at his waist. She propped up on her elbow and started giving him light kisses on his cheek, while she slowly inched her hand under the sheets toward his manhood.

"Logan," she whispered as she started stroking him, "wake up." She got no response, so she sat up and used her other hand to run her fingernails lightly up and down his rib cage.

Logan grunted and rolled over on his back. Marie smiled as she moved to sit on top of him. She continued to give him light kisses on his face and down his neck. "Ah know your awake sugah, your eyes may not be open, but part of you is startin' to get up," Marie said, as she began to move back and forth over his growing erection.

Marie saw that Logan was trying his best not to smile, "Good mornin'." Marie placed her hands on both sides of his head and smiled as he started to open his eyes.

"You are sure one hell of a wake up call darlin'," Logan said, as he placed his hands on her slow-moving hips.

"Ah figured since you tucked me in so good last night that Ah should return the favor this mornin'."

Logan raised up to kiss her, while his hands moved to cup her breast under her shirt. Marie pulled back when she realized Logan was getting too eager. "Oh no sugah, are you forgetting somethin'? It's Valentine's Day."

"I remember," Logan said, as his face buried into the crook of Marie's neck. Marie moaned and started to forget herself why she was trying to stop him when he began to lick and kiss his way down to her chest. She pulled back once more and Logan groaned. "Logan we have to do first things first."

"What do you mean 'first things first'? I'm just trying to finish what you started," Logan said, as he leaned back on his arms, looking at Marie who was still on his lap.

"We agreed that you would open your presents first thing this morning."

Logan began to unbutton his flannel shirt she was wearing. Marie started to giggle, and grabbed Logan's wrist. "Sugah, what did I just tell you?"

"And what do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to open my present," Logan raised his eyebrows with a 'you know you think I'm cute' look.

"Hold on just a sec while I get your gifts," Marie said. She jumped off Logan and out of the bed.

"You're killing me, Marie," Logan said as he scooted back against the headboard of the bed. "You're really killing me."

"Stop complaining or you won't get what's in here." Marie said, as she stood at the foot of the bed waving the wrapped gift back and forth.

"I already know what's in there."

Marie put her hands on her hips and pouted. "This happens every damn time Logan! What did I tell you about sniffing around in my drawer?"

"Well c'mon already we only have a few hours till breakfast is over, and I want to spend plenty of time on my last present." Logan said impatiently.

Marie got on the bed and started walking on her knees toward Logan. She reclaimed her previous place on Logan's lap. Logan reached for the gift but Marie snatched it back. "You have to kiss me first." Marie teased.

"Marie, make up your mind. First you want a kiss, then you don't, now you do! What's it gonna be?"

Marie leaned down and gave Logan a long, sultry kiss on the lips. "Darlin' if you keep this up my present will have to wait until this afternoon."

"Okay, okay go ahead," Marie said, handing him the gift.

Logan tore into the gift with a grin on his face. "Damn! Marie, where did you get these? " Logan asked, trying to act surprised for Marie's sake, and his too. She had got him a box of 24 Cuban cigars.

"Well the Professor knows a guy that can get them." Marie was glad that Logan liked her gift.

Logan took out one of the long Cubans out of the box and sniffed at it. "Thank you baby, these are the best."

"There's more, open the card."

Logan open the card, and smiled at Marie's written words. "Hockey tickets! I can't believe it! I thought they were all sold out."

"Nope, Ah ordered these months ago."

Logan set his gifts aside and wrapped his arms around Marie giving her quick kisses on the mouth. "Thank you so much," Logan said, as he began to move his kisses down her neck, "I love them both and I love you. But what I would really love is to open this present," Logan said as he tugged at the buttons of the shirt she was wearing.

"Well, if you really want too, or we can go ahead and . . . " Marie was cut off by Logan frantically covering her mouth with his. He began to tear the shirt off with buttons popping off everywhere.

"Logan we have all mornin' so go slow," Marie teased, she liked it when Logan got impatient like this.

"Baby I've held off long enough, now lose the panties."

Marie didn't move but just looked at Logan, who just stared back and asked "What?"

"Nothing it's just you know Ah love you right?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, baby I do and I love you too." Logan started to push Marie onto her back when Marie stopped him. "Uh uh, sugah, remember, I give my presents this morning and you give me mine tonight." Marie pushed Logan back onto his back and started to plant kisses all over his chest. She began to move lower and lower until she got to where the sheets began just above his waist. She looked up at Logan who had propped himself up with their pillows, he was grinning and had one arm behind his head.

"What?" Marie asked.

"I'm just enjoying the fact that you saved the best for last."

"Just how Ah planned it," Marie said and continued her journey. She brought Logan to paradise several times that morning.

"Make sure you're ready by five, so we can make it to the city in time for our reservation," Logan said as he locked the door to their room. He wrapped his arm around Marie's waist as they walked down the hall of the mansion.

"You made reservations? I'm so shocked!" Marie said leaning into Logan's body.

"Well not really, it's more of a time schedule," Logan said. He scratched his head hoping that Marie wouldn't be disappointed.

"Oh okay. What should I wear?" Marie asked as she pushed her code in the elevator to access the lower levels.

"Anything will be fine with me, Darlin'," Logan said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ah know but what type of place are we going to? Should Ah wear formal or casual?"

Logan looked at her with a confused look. Marie smiled and asked, "Jeans or a skirt?"

"Oh wear a skirt, the short black one with the green top." Logan said as he walked out of the elevator.

"Hey mister!" Marie called out as she put her hand up to stop the elevator door from closing, "Aren't you forgettin' something?"

Logan walked back toward Marie and lifted her face up to him by her chin and kissed her. "Come find me when you get back from the mall with Kitty and Jubilee."

"Ah will," Marie waved bye at Logan as the door shut.

"Well, well, well it's about time you got down here! I've been waiting for a half an hour!" Jubilee said, as soon as Marie walked into common room where everyone hung out.

"Ah had to give Logan his valentine! Sorry," Marie said putting on her jacket. "Where's Kitty anyway?"

"Bobby decided to go ahead and give his too. So you might as well sit back and watch some soaps with me."

Marie took off her jacket and sat down by Jubilee. "So did Remy give you his valentine's gift yet?"

"No, he said I can get it when I get back. What did you get the Wolvmiester?"

"Cigars and hockey tickets."

"Someone went all out. Did he tell you thanks?"

"Oh yeah and in a big way."

"Score one for the chica!" Jubilee said gesturing for a high five, which Marie gave.

Just then Kitty came running down the stairs with her arms full of red roses and tears in her eyes. "You guys guess what?!"

Marie and Jubilee asked in unison "What?"

"Bobby proposed this morning!" Kitty squealed.

All three girls started screaming and dancing around in a circle. "Oh mah gawd! Let me see the ring," Marie said, but Jubilee jerked Kitty's hand away first.

"'Oh my god' is right! Look at the size of this thing!" Jubilee moved Kitty hands around in all different directions.

"Where is Bobby now?"

"He's upstairs taking a shower. He still wants me to go with you guys to the mall. He said he has a few more things to take care of before tonight."

"Kitty, Ah'm so happy for ya," Marie said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks I'm going to go put these in water. I'll be right back."

"Hurry your engaged ass up, girl! I'm not going to wait on you two love birds all day!" Jubilee shouted after Kitty.

"What do you think about this one?" Kitty asked holding the door opened, so Jubilee could see. They were in a lingerie store and Jubilee was helping Marie and Kitty pick out some outfits to wear tonight.

"I like that one better than the pink one," Jubilee said. She turned to the other door and knocked "Rogue, did you try on that black one?"

"Almost got it hold on," Rogue called out from behind the door.

"Kitty, I think you should get the red one, it looks way better on you than the rest."

"Are you sure Jubes? I want tonight to be perfect," Kitty asked with a skeptical look.

"Do I or do I not know fashion? When I say the red one, I mean the red one!"

Just then Rogue opened the door with a sexy cat like grin, "So girls is this to die for or what?"

Jubilee let out low whistle and Kitty squealed as she poked her head round the door frame. "Chica, I forbid you to try on anything else. This is the one. Logan is going to choke on his own tongue," Jubilee said.

"Ah agree," Rogue said, and shut the door to change.

As the girls walked to Kitty's car in the huge mall parking lot Kitty asked Rogue if she thought Logan would be proposing soon.

"Ah don't know. Logan and I haven't even talked about it."

"You guys have been living together for three years now, don't you think it's about time?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah that's way longer than Bobby and me," Kitty said.

Marie lowered her head in deep thought. She had thought about marriage, but was afraid to bring it up to Logan. She didn't want to scare him off. She's been content with the way things were, but deep down she really wanted more. Before Marie could respond there was a great shouting coming up from behind them. All three girls turned to look and saw Remy with a bouquet of red roses running toward them.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Jubilee muttered through a growing smile.

"Chere, you had Remy look all over de place for you."

"How was I supposed to know?" Jubilee asked as she took the flowers from him.

"Remy came to ask if you would like to go to lunch with him?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Rogue, Logan told Remy to tell you he will see you at five. The Professor sent him, Scott and Hank on a small errand."

"Okay thanks Remy." Rogue called out as she loaded Kitty's trunk with her bags.

"Congratulations Miss. Pryde, on your recent engagement." Remy said, giving Kitty a hug.

"Thank you Remy." Kitty smiled back.

"Come on you charmer lets go, I'm starved. Bye you guys!" Jubilee said over her shoulder.

"Bye," Kitty and Rogue called out.

When Marie had put all her stuff away in her side of the closet, she went down stairs to have lunch. She saw Jean and Ororo eating by the window and she sat down to eat with them. "Hey ya'll. How are ya today?"

"We're good Rogue. You?" Ororo responded.

"Great. So, tell me what did ya'll get for Valentine's day?"

"Scott gave me red roses and bracelet from Tiffany's. See?" Jean said, as she held her wrist for Rogue to look.

"Wow that's nice. What about you 'Ro?"

"Hank gave me red roses and chocolate-covered cherries, my favorite."

"Sounds like your guys have done well this year."

"What about your guy, Rogue?" Jean asked, "Is he going to take you somewhere, like he did last year?"

"Ah don't think so, Logan hasn't given me my valentines yet. We agreed that Ah would give him his this morning and he would give me mine tonight. I do know he's taking me to dinner, but Ah don't know where."

"Logan has always done something unique for you, I'm sure it will be the same this year," Ororo said.

"Ah know, Ah've never been the type that likes red roses or anything else typical on Valentine's Day, and so far he hasn't given me any," Rogue said.

"How come you don't like them?" Jean asked.

"Because it's the traditional flower of the holiday, and just 'bout every girl is receiving them today," Rogue stated, "Not to take away from what Scott and Hank gave y'all, but they've never been my favorite."

"We understand perfectly, Rogue," Jean said as Ororo nodded in agreement, "I used to be the same way about certain things, but after being married for six years and having two kids, I'm just glad Scott doesn't forget to give me anything."

"Scott? Forget? Ah figured he would always be right on top of things," Rogue said.

"Trust me he is with missions and teaching his classes, but I have to constantly remind him of things in our personal life. He's lucky I'm a telepath or he would have thought our anniversary was August the 26th instead of the 16th."

After lunch Marie did little things to keep herself busy until it was time to get ready for tonight. She kept trying to imagine what Logan was going to give her or do for her that night. As she was putting some of Logan's clothes away in his drawer, she noticed a little black box in the back corner of the drawer. Curiosity taking over, she picked it up to look at it. It didn't look like anything important, in fact it even had dust on it. Then she lifted the lid to look inside. "Holy shit! It's a ring," Marie blurted out. She walked over to the small table by the window and sat the box still opened on the table. Marie sat down in the chair and put her hands in her lap and stared at the ring. She didn't blink, nor move for a full two minutes. 'Logan's gonna be so pissed that I found this,' Marie thought to herself. She really didn't know what to think. The box had obviously been there for a while. She didn't know if he was gonna do it tonight or save it for later. Marie reached over and shut the box, she then put it back in its spot in the back of Logan's drawer. She looked at the clock on the night stand flashing the time 3:15. She had an hour and forty five minutes before she had to be ready. She smiled as she got her things together, so she could get ready. When she got in the shower and turned the water on she squealed out in delight, "Logan's gonna ask me to marry him!" Now that she had expressed her excitement she continued on with her shower.

Meanwhile as the guys were flying back from the errand Xavier sent them on, they were talking about different things when Hank asked Scott what he got Jean for Valentine's Day.

"A bracelet and roses. She really liked the bracelet. You should have seen here face when she opened the box," Scott grinned as he monitored the control panel of the Blackbird.

"What about you Logan?" Hank asked.

"I'm taking Rogue out to eat tonight," Logan said with his eyes closed. He hated flying.

Hank raised his eyebrows at Scott, who shrugged his shoulders. Logan sensed the change in their disposition and opened his eyes and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing Logan, it's just, well is that all?" Scott asked turning to face him.

"Yeah, what of it?" Logan asked not catching on to where Scott was getting at.

"Logan compared to your previous gifts, don't you think that Rogue would be disappointed with just dinner?" Hank asked.

"What do you mean? All I've given her is few cards and a trip to Alaska."

"Yes, but the cards came first, then last year you took her to Alaska. This year your going to have to do something just as extravagant," Hank stated.

"I'm taking her to her favorite restaurant. She'll be happy."

"Logan I think you should . . . " Scott was cut off by Logan,

"Listen, Scooter I don't need your fucking advice about Rogue, she's my girl. I know what she likes."

Scott and Hank both kept quiet the rest of the way home. They both knew when the line was about to be crossed with Logan, so they didn't approach the subject again.

Logan entered the bedroom, and found Marie sitting at the vanity putting her make-up on, "Hey, darlin' are you almost ready?"

Marie turned to look at Logan, all she could think about was the ring she found earlier, "I'm waitin' on you sugah."

Logan stopped to stare at her. He wondered what she was smiling about, "You have a secret, don't you?"

Marie turned her face away from Logan's piercing gaze. "No, Ah'm just happy that's all."

"Yeah we'll see about that later. Give me fifteen minutes to shower and I'll be ready," Logan said as he walked into the bathroom.

While Logan showered, Marie laid his clothes out on the bed for him. She was smoothing out his only pair of dress pants he owned when she heard the shower cut off. Marie asked "Logan, what is the plan for tonight?"

"I thought we'd go to that Italian place you like so much," Logan said as he walked out of the bathroom clenching a towel around his waist.

"And then what?" Marie asked turning to face him.

"I figured we would just come back here."

"Oh," Marie said with slight disappointment. Logan walked up to her and used his free hand to tilt her head back so he could kiss her.

"Was there something else you wanted to do?" Logan asked while nuzzling his face with Marie's, placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"No, Ah haven't thought of anything," Marie said. She watched Logan walk over to the dresser and reach for the drawer that contained the ring. Her heart beat quickened and she busied herself trying to find something to do.

Logan sensed the increase in her heart beat and turned to look at her. "You okay, Marie?"

"Just fine sugah, I'm anticipating you dropping that towel."

Logan smirked and Marie let out the breath she was holding.

Marie watched as Logan got dressed, she never could get enough of just looking at him. She watched as he sat on the bed with his shirt unbutton. His stomach muscles rippling as he bent to put his shoes on. She wanted to walk over to him and put her hands on him, but she knew there would never leave if she did. 'But would that be so bad?' Marie thought to herself as she allowed her mind to drift to fantasy world.

Logan's voice snapped her back to reality, "Save whatever your thinking for later, baby." Marie started to blush, when she realized she had been caught.

"You ready?" Marie asked.

"You know your even more beautiful when you blush," Logan said. He loved that he could still make her do that.

As they were walking down the hall they passed Hank and Ororo. "Where are you guys going?" Hank asked.

"We're going out to dinner," Marie answered.

"Have fun, and don't stay out to late," Ororo teased.

"Yeah we have babysitting duty, so we're going to make sure that you guys get back on time," Hank said.

"I'll be sure to make Rogue wake you up when we return," Logan said with a wink.

"Logan!" Marie said with embarrassment. Ororo laughed along with Hank who said, "I'm sure you will my friend."

"Bye you guys," Logan hollered over his shoulder.

"Ah can't believe you said that," Marie said.

"What? Everyone knows you're the screamer. Besides, I just told you that I like to see you blush."

"Your impossible."

"You love me for it. Hey, I just remembered something that I forgot in the room. Why don't you wait in the garage and I'll be right down.

"Okay." Marie was finding it hard to keep her excitement hid.

Marie started to get nervous as she waited on Logan. She knew Logan was going back to get the ring and she just didn't know how to act. Marie made herself calm down when she heard Logan approaching the door to the garage. Logan came walking in with three long stemmed.....

"Red roses?" Marie said, trying not to sound shocked in a disappointed way. "For me?"

"Yeah, Happy Valentine's Day." Logan kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Marie couldn't believe it. She thought Logan knew how she felt about red roses. "Where did you get these?"

"I had them in the security room , so you wouldn't find them," Logan said, as he opened the door to the SUV they were taking. She decided to just let it pass, she noticed that Logan had three roses. 'Maybe he was thinking about the three years we have been living together,' Marie thought.

They talked all during the drive to the city. Logan never caught on to Marie's disappointment in the flowers. When they pulled up into the restaurant, Marie had to force a smile. 'Obviously, Logan hasn't paid attention very well because this is his favorite restaurant.'

"You ready to go in?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you all right?" Logan asked placing hand on Marie's thigh.

"Yeah, I just think I'm starting to get a headache," Marie said opening her door, and getting out.

"Maybe some food will do ya some good," Logan said as he walked around the vehicle to where Marie stood.

"Maybe, we'll see," Marie said hoping Logan would catch her disappointment.

But Logan never did, and half way through dinner Marie decided that she was not going to a bitch about and she just let it go. 'Plus you don't wanna remember this night as the one you were upset on all night.' Marie thought while she was in the ladies room. Marie was still deliriously happy about the ring she found. She could not wait to see how he was going to pop the question.

.

"Let's go for a walk in the gardens," Logan said, when they got back to the mansion.

"Ah'd love too," Marie smiled, she thought the gardens would be the perfect place for Logan to ask her.

"What was bothering you tonight?" Logan asked as they walked near the fountain in the center of the gardens.

'So he did notice,' Marie thought before she answered him. "Nothing Ah just had a small headache that's all. Ah really enjoyed dinner."

Logan started to kiss her, and when the kiss grew passionate Logan pulled back and said, "Let's go on upstairs."

"Huh? You don't want to stay down here for a while?" Marie was confused. Logan is supposed to give her the ring then ask to go upstairs.

"Do you?" Logan asked kissing her on the neck, "The woods would be fun place to have sex. We could try it." Logan had a mischievous look on his face. The look baffled Marie even more.

"No, that's not what Ah meant," Marie said, "Let's just go on up like you suggested."

Marie started to walk ahead of Logan when he called out after her, "Hey Marie wait, there something going on over there." He pointed to some large bushes that outlined the gardens. "I'm going to check it out."

Logan heard muffled voices as he walked silently toward the bushes. He knew that it was some teenage love birds that were getting carried away, and he was going to have to put a stop to it.

"Boo!" Logan said as he parted the bushes revealing the culprits

"What the hell!" the boy said, trying to button his pants. The girl just screamed and tried to button her shirt in a hurry.

"Okay I ought kick your ass for bringing a girl out here!" Logan said, grabbing the boy and pulling him up. "And you should never settle for the bushes little girl," he said as he held out his hand to help the girl up.

"Mr. Logan please don't tell...." the boy started to whine.

"Save it bub. Your lucky Hank and Ororo are the ones on duty or you would be in some deep shit."

"Mr. Logan we're sorry can you let us off just once?" the girl asked softly.

"Yeah, and the next time I catch any of you in some trouble you're not gettin' off," Logan said.

"Thank you so much," the girl said.

"Yeah thanks," replied the boy sheepishly.

Logan watched them go, shaking his head laughing at the two kids. He turned to look at Marie. He saw that she was no longer there. "Marie?" he called out. When she didn't respond back he sniffed the air, he picked up her scent heading back to the mansion.

Marie walked straight to the drawer to look inside once she entered the room. When she opened it, she saw the box in the back of the drawer. She took it out and opened it. That's when she knew that Logan had no intention of asking her to marry him because the ring was still in the box. She heard Logan's footsteps in the hall, so she put the box back and tried to act normal. But in reality Marie was heartbroken, and she didn't know what she was going to say when Logan saw the tears in her eyes.

"Why did you walk off?" Logan asked as he entered the room. He looked up to see Marie sitting on the side of the bed, her eyes were full of tears.

"Baby what's the matter?" He said kneeling before her.

"Ah'm...umm...its just that..." Marie didn't want to say anything about the ring she just wanted to forget everything. "Why did you take me to your favorite restaurant?"

"Huh?" Logan asked confused.

"And you gave me red roses.."

"I thought you said you liked them."

"No Ah didn't."

"Yes you did when we were talking about what to get each other, you said 'every girl gets red roses on Valentine's Day'," Logan said moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"That meant exactly what it meant Logan." Marie said trying to bite back the tears from flowing.

"I thought you were dropping a hint that you wanted them. I know you like flowers, so I thought you were telling me what kind!" Logan said. He didn't know what was going on and it frustrated him.

"I do like flowers a lot, but don't you get it? Red roses are so common. Am Ah common to you?" Marie asked with a twinge of anger.

"Now Marie wait. Just stop okay. You know that I think there is nothing common about you, you're more than the typical girl," Logan was on the verge of panic. He just didn't get what he had done wrong.

"Logan do you know what Jubilee got? She got red roses. Ororo got red roses and her favorite chocolates." Marie said with a questioning glare, to see with Logan was catching on. He wasn't. Marie stood up and let out a big sigh. "Don't you see Logan, you didn't even give me a present. Jean got a bracelet with her red roses and Kitty got an engagement ring with hers." Marie barely whispered the last part as she hung her head.

Logan stood up and asked , "Is that what you want Marie, an engagement ring?"

Marie looked up at Logan with hurt in her eyes "Well Ah dunno Logan, since you asked me and all. I guess Ah'll consider it!" She turned to leave, but Logan grabbed her arm.

"Marie what the hell is going on here? I'm in the dark okay? I don't know what just happened and your giving me bullshit about red roses to cover it up."

"No Logan you messed up, you don't pay attention to anything!" Marie opened the door to walk out into the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep over at Kitty's and Jubilee's room. I just can't deal with this right now." Marie said walking away from Logan.

"Marie wait just a damn minute! What..." Logan stopped when he saw Marie turn the corner in the hall. He let out the breath he a been holding, and rested his head against the doorframe. He walked into the room and slammed the door. "Aww fuck it!" he shouted to no one. "If she wants to throw a hissy fit over nothing let her!" Logan sat on the foot of the bed and fell back with arms stretched out. He was trying to replay everything over in his mind. He knew he was going to have to find some way to make it up, even if it wasn't his fault. He lifted his hand over his head to look at the time on his watch. It was nine o'clock and it was looking like Logan was going to be alone for the first night in over three years. Just the thought of being alone scared Logan shitless.

After walking down to the kitchen and getting a beer, Marie curled up under Kitty's covers and let her tears flow. She knew that she was wrong for doing that to Logan. She should have just told him that she found the ring. Instead she blamed it on red roses, she really was going to dislike them now. She looked over at Jubilee's tweety bird clock, it was flashing 9:30. Marie started crying at the thought of sleeping alone, she wondered how Logan was going to make it. She didn't know if the nightmares would come back or not. 'I should just go back and explain,' she thought, but then she thought about how Logan just asked so arrogantly if she wanted a engagement ring. Just then Jubilee burst into the room.

"Um Rogue? Shouldn't you be gettin' your groove on about now?" Jubilee asked, not paying attention to Rogue's tears. "Roguey what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ah blew it," Rogue said sitting up to look at Jubilee.

"Tell me what happened," Jubilee said sitting down on the bed with Rogue.

"Don't you have to meet Remy?"

"He can wait. C'mon spill the beans."

"Well, all Logan got me was red roses for Valentine's Day, and he took me to dinner to his favorite restaurant."

"And?" Jubilee asked. "Is that so bad? I mean we are talking Logan hear, sure he whisked you off to Alaska last year, but he didn't get you anything."

"But that's just it, he knew what Ah wanted, and now he didn't put any thought into it. I mean red roses are so common, they're just not special to me."

"That's it? Your gonna let fight build up between you guys just because he gave you red roses? Chica, you seriously need to get your shit in order!" Jubilee grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and shook her lightly.

"That's not all of it. Ah found a ring in Logan's drawer, an engagement ring," Marie said as she sunk back onto to the pillows.

"Holy hell! Are you for real?" Jubilee exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, Ah could tell it had been there for some time. I got so excited, Ah coulda sworn he was going to propose tonight."

"But I thought you said that you had never talked about marriage?"

"We haven't."

"Well, maybe he's keeping it for when you bring it up," Jubilee said.

"He's the one that has the ring!"

"I know but maybe he wants you to bring it up first."

"Ah don't know."

"Rogue maybe you should just tell Logan. He would understand, wouldn't he?"

"Ah don't want him to think that Ah'm pushing him, or what if I scare him off?" Rogue said in desperation.

"Girl, trust me he loves you to much for that to happen. I bet he's down there pacing the floor trying to figure out what he's done. I bet you've got him scared shitless."

"Ah did react pretty bad, but I still can't face him. When Ah was trying to make a point about the whole red roses thing, Ah mentioned that Kitty received an engagement ring. He just blurted out, 'Is that what you want, and engagement ring?'"

"Why didn't you say 'yes'? Maybe he would have got the hint?"

Just then someone knocked on the door. Remy's voice came through the door, "Chere, why you keep Remy waiting so long? Are you all right in dere?"

"Yea Remy just fine, I'll be down in a minute," Jubilee hollered back.

"Okay, don't take to long, Remy has big plans for you."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Why I fell for a guy that speaks in third person I'll never know."

Rogue let out a small laugh, then Jubilee asked her if she was going to stay the night. "No, I'm going to sit her and think about things, then Ah'm going back to talk with Logan."

"Okay girl I hope everything goes well. Bye," and with that Jubilee was out the door.

Meanwhile Logan was roaming the halls, he was trying to find ways to keep himself awake. He was about to go to the Danger Room, but decided to check on Marie. He walked up to Kitty and Jubilee's room door and listen for anything that might tell him about Marie. He heard a bed moving slightly, he also smelt tears. He could also tell that Jubilee and Gambit had been here, but had gone already. Logan knew that Marie was in the room all alone, but he didn't do anything. He just turned and left.

Logan walked into the staff kitchen to raid his stash of beer. When he walked in he saw Hank and Ororo eating ice cream at the small round table by the window. Hank looked up in surprise, "Logan what brings you down here?"

"Yeah, I thought Rogue was supposed to be waking us up by now," Ororo smiled.

"If you could tell me what I did wrong, so I could fix it then maybe that would happen." Logan growled as he searched refrigerator for beer.

"What happen Logan?" Hank asked.

"That's what I'd like to know, along with who took the last off my damn beer!" Logan slammed the refrigerator door with such strength that several this could be heard falling from inside.

"Logan sit down and talk, maybe we could help," Ororo said with a soothing tone.

Logan sat down between Hank and Ororo. He put his elbows on the table and placed his face in his hands.

He told them the whole story. He ended with, "She said she's upset because I gave her red roses. She said something about them being common or some shit, wanted to know if I thought she was common. I don't know, none of what she said made sense to me."

"Well, Logan flowers mean a lot of different things," Hank began, "they could be for grief, happiness or love."

"Rogue may look at the roses as something that was unthoughtful or you just picked because that's what everybody gets," Ororo said.

"But there is something more than that, I know it. Rogue's not the type to whine over flowers. Is she?"

"You'd be surprise at how much Rogue is into detail, Logan. I'd thought you would have learned that by now." Ororo said.

"Did you know that the Hyacinth flower means 'please forgive me'?" Hank asked.

"No, I didn't. I didn't know that flowers had meanings." Logan said waving his arms around in the air.

"Rogue does. She walks through greenhouses talking about this flower and that flower, she knows what they mean and well she pretty much knows everything about them," Ororo said.

"Those kind of things are important to Rogue. It's just like Scott and I were trying to tell you on the plane," Hank told Logan.

"I know that but I still think something else was bothering her, its like she knows something, but is not telling me. It's like the time she learned to control her skin, she walked around for days with a goofy grin her face but wouldn't say a thing. But whatever this is, it has her pissed at me, and crying."

"You know Logan it's only eleven o'clock you could still make up by the end of the night," Hank said.

"Will you guys help me? I have an idea," Logan said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure Logan, we'd love to have a romance saving adventure before Valentine's Day is over," Ororo giggled.

"Good, now Hank about that flower that means 'will you forgive me'...." Logan revealed his plan and they all three got to work. Logan just prayed that Marie wouldn't stay away the whole night.

Marie woke up with a start, she couldn't find Logan whom she was reaching for. That's when she realized that she was Kitty's bed. She had dozed off for about hour and half it was now about eleven forty five. Marie got off of bed and walked into the bathroom. She did her best to touch up her make up that had smeared from crying and sleep. Her hair was a mess so she took it down, the white streaks curling to frame her face. She inspected her figure and made sure her outfit wasn't to wrinkled. When she was happy with her appearance she went to find Logan.

When Marie got to the door of her and Logan's room she listened to see if she heard any sounds inside. She heard the faint sound of water running and Logan walking into the bedroom. Then she heard him walk back into the bathroom and the water being turned on again. That's when Marie opened the door and walked in. She couldn't believe her eyes, there were flowers everywhere and candles with the shadow of their flames dancing on the wall. Logan walked out of the bathroom to find Marie standing with her hands behind her back still on the door handle, and her mouth slightly opened in shock.

Marie saw relief sweep over Logan's face, as he just stood there and stared at her. He had a vase with flowers in his hand. She thought he looked kind of silly standing there with flowers in his hand, but she knew this wasn't a time to be laughing.

"Ah came back to apologize for th..." Marie began but Logan stopped her.

"Marie, it was all my fault and I think I know what was bothering you. Here," Logan motioned for her to take his hand and lead here to the foot of the bed, "sit here and let me explain."

"Logan Ah should tell yo..." Marie said.

"No, let me go first," Logan said firmly. "I wasn't very thoughtful this time like I was in past. I didn't mean for you to feel like I thought you were just like every other girl. Because your so much more than that. I could not deal with all the shit that I have to deal with if wasn't for you, Marie. I had 'Ro and Hank help me out a little, but well, hold on a sec," Logan got up and pick up one of the flowers on the dresser that was placed in a pot.

"These are Hyacinth, and they mean 'please forgive me.' I want to ask if you would forgive me for not being thoughtful to your needs as you have been to mine. Will you?" Logan asked, he was kneeling on the floor at Marie's feet.

"Logan I do, but you've been thoughtful too. Ah..."

"Wait there's more..." Logan got up and retrieved the red and white tulips off the windowsill, "I'm giving you these because you are the perfect lover. All these flowers mean something that represents in you some way, but this one," Logan sat the tulips down and picked up a vase off the night stand, "I think these are called Primroses or something, but they mean that I could never live without you. Just the thought of spending one night without you here, it about drove me insane."

Marie looked down at her hands, she couldn't help but think that maybe Logan was about to ask her to marry him. She knew she had to tell him the truth.

"Logan, Ah love all of this, its really great and so sweet, but there is something you need to know." Logan pulled a chair over so he could sit facing her. "Ah was being selfish earlier. I loved the roses and the dinner. Ah loved the fact that you gave me three roses to represent the years we've been together. So, see you do think about things, but there was a reason Ah was upset. Ah just don't know how to tell you."

"Marie we can tell me anything, baby. I won't be mad," Logan said placing his hand her leg and rubbing it to comfort her.

"Ah was putting clothes up today and Ah found the um... I found a ring in your drawer and Ah thought that you were going to propose, and that's why Ah was upset," Marie rushed through sentence as fast as she could.

Logan hung his head not knowing what to think. He had brought the ring last year and was going to ask when they went to Alaska, but something had held him back.

"After it was clear to me that you had no intentions of asking tonight, all these thoughts began running through my head, and I didn't know what to do and I blamed it on the flowers. It was so stupid of me Ah know, but..." Marie started crying, deep down she was wondering if Logan really wanted to give her the ring or not.

"Marie, I was going to give it to you in Alaska, but something you said kept me from doing that," Logan said taking her hands in his. Marie instantly started rubbing his knuckles with her finger tips.

"What did Ah say?" Marie asked.

"You said that being in Alaska was one of the things you always wanted to do, and now you could check it off your list of a million others that you want to do. It got me to thinking that maybe asking you to marry would hold you back from all of that. That's one thing I don't want to ever do. I mean we haven't ever talk about it so I decided that when you brought it up, then I would ask."

"Logan you do know that all the things Ah want to do in life, Ah wanna do them with you." Marie got up and sat down on Logan's lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ah really like all that you did to the room." She lifted her head to look around at all the flowers and candles. When she turned back towards Logan she noticed he was staring at her. Marie knew that look, it was passion and sincerity all in one.

"You know that when the time is right I'll ask you, don't you?" Logan asked.

"Ah know sugah." Marie smiled.

Logan's eyes drifted from Marie's own eyes down to her lips. 'Those sweet lips that I haven't kissed in over four hours' Logan thought as he moved in to kiss Marie. Logan moved his hands up to Marie's face to tilt her head down more to deepen the kiss. This caused Marie to moan in his mouth, and she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Logan, Ah need you right now," Marie said as she slid the dress shirt off his shoulders. She frantically pulled his under-shirt over his head, and started rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

"Baby let's go slow we've got all night and tomorrow." Logan said giving her tender kisses down her neck.

Marie moaned partly with pleasure and partly with frustration. "Now is not the time to become patient, sugah." Marie realized that Logan was going slow to give her sweet torture, and was it torture! She knew she was going to have do something. Marie stood up and starting taking her clothes off in slow movements, smiling as Logan began to squirm in his seat. Logan didn't move until she was about to take her panties off, that's when he picked her up and laid her on the bed. For a minute he just laid beside and stared at her. He would never be able take in how beautiful she was.

As Logan laid beside her, Marie realized she was going to have to get Logan going again, or he would end up staring at her most of the night. She began to unzip his pants when Logan grabbed her wrist, and said, "Oh no, darlin, remember? You gave yours this morning and I give mine tonight."

Marie giggled, but her giggles quickly turned to sounds of pleasure as Logan began kissing her all over stopping to pay special attention to both breasts.

Logan paused before he began to remove Marie's panties. Marie raised up a little to see what was causing the delay. "Logan what the hell are you stopping for?"

"I just wanted to tell you I love you." Logan said looking up at her.

"Ah love you too, sugah, but Ah'd love it even more if you keep your mouth on me." Marie leaned down and gave Logan a heated kiss, then laid back down onto her back Logan, inspired by the kiss turned his attention back to Marie.

Several Hours Later.......

Logan and Marie laid in the bed staring in silence out the window at the sunrise coming up. Marie laid on her stomach across Logan's chest, using one finger tip to draw slow circles on his stomach. Logan had an arm wrapped around Marie and was playing with one of the streaks in her hair.

"We should celebrate our Valentine's day on the day after," Marie said turning her head to look at Logan.

"Yeah? Hank told me that a long time ago it used to be celebrated on the 15th instead of the 14th," Logan said.

"Let's do that from now on. It would be our own special holiday," Marie said.

"So, I guess it would be safe to ask this question then?" Logan asked grinning.

"What question?"

"Would you be my Valentine, of course?"

Marie laughed and sat up to kiss Logan, "Of course Ah will."


End file.
